


Птичка

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Milk_fox



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Action, Case Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что будет, если в одном месте соберутся самый блестящий агент тайного подразделения «Миссия невыполнима» и гениальный программист, не сотворивший еще свой самый большой проект? Что будет, если, связавшись однажды, они так и не смогут развязаться? И, самое главное, что скажет на это мистер Риз?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский отсчет возраста персонажей: в 1996 году Финчу 32 года, Итану Ханту — 30 лет.

  


_Чужие пальцы откидывают в сторону прилипшую ко лбу темную прядь_  
 _Дышать тяжело. Он подается вперед, слыша чужой стон вибрацией в легких — до звука не доходит. Пальцы на плече сжимаются, сильно, цепко._  
 _— Синяков наставишь, — голос срывается в пошлый хриплый шепот, он наклоняется, коротко прихватывает зубами кожу на шее._  
 _— Переживешь, — такой же задушенный шепот снизу._  
 _Он смеется и тут же давится воздухом, ловя чужое ответное движение. Снова толкается вперед. Жарко. И медленно, неторопливо. Ведет пальцами по боку, бедру, протискивает руку между телами, нежно обхватывает член, сжимает, слушает еще один беззвучный стон. И опять._  
 _Смотрит в светлые глаза, чуть прикрытые ресницами. Прозрачные. Сумасшедшие. Губами дотянуться к чужому плечу, прихватить, поцеловать, укусить. Поймать ответную дрожь удовольствия. Сжать пальцы сильнее. Очень жарко, очень. И хорошо._  
 _— Ты пересмотришь свои правила? — шепотом на ухо, а потом обнять губами мочку, потянуть...да._  
 _— Каки...е?_  
 _Он тихо смеется, толкаясь вперед, прижимаясь, двигая рукой, лаская пальцами головку._  
 _— Не трахаться с агентами, ммм?_  
 _— Мечтай, — коротко, на выдохе._  
 _Снова смешок, он тянется к чужим губам и проваливается в поцелуй и подступающий оргазм, как в обморок._  



	2. Про Итана Ханта и импульсивные решения. 1996 год

Итан улыбается блондинистому официанту и указывает на бутылку пива. Тот понятливо кивает, выхватывает из холодильника вторую и опускает на стол.  
Жарко. А к вечеру обещают дождь.  
Объект сидит за столиком у выхода с террасы и без энтузиазма ковыряет ложкой подтаявшее мороженое. Невысокий, в аккуратной рубашке-поло и светлых брюках. Очки в тонкой оправе сдвинуты на кончик длинного носа. Джентльмен на отдыхе. Интеллектуал — и за столом с книжкой. Короткие, но сильные пальцы бережно переворачивают страницы, глаза бегают по строчкам.  
Итан любит интеллектуалов. С ними интересно работать.  
Вопрос:что будет, если взломать штаб-квартиру ЦРУ, выкрасть оттуда секретную информацию, продать ее черте кому, попутно угробив непосредственного начальника и его жену. Ответ: ничего. Если выпутаешься, то ничего тебе не будет. «Спасибо, агент Хант», — скажет тебе родная контора, отменит распоряжение о немедленной нейтрализации, даст время на отдых, а потом — очередное задание. Заботливо предупредит, что в случае чего выгребаться придется опять самому. Ваша миссия, если вы возьметесь за ее выполнение: вылезти из дерьма, в которое мы вас в втравим. А мы ведь обязательно втравим.  
Итан очень любит свою работу. Без шуток. Где еще потусить в безумной компании малоадекватных, но очень хорошо обученных спецов? Хант последние две недели искал информацию о некоем Гарольде Рене — из любви к искусству. Гарольд Рен продолжает тыкать ложкой в мороженое и ни о чем не подозревает. И славно.  
Итан встает из-за стола, оставляя рюкзак висеть на спинке стула. Проходит пару шагов до столика объекта и выверенным движением сбивает вазочку с мороженым. Итан старается, чтобы ни капли не попало на книгу. Он тоже уважает печатные издания.  
— Ох, черт! Простите!  
— Ничего, — Гарольд Рен раздраженно дергает уголком губ, захлопывает книгу и брезгливо сдвигает опрокинутую вазочку ближе к центру стола.  
— Я компенсирую, — скалится Итан, непринужденно присаживаясь на свободный стул. — Вы какое больше любите — сливочное или шоколадное?  
Взгляд у Гарольда цепкий и подозрительный, но роль обаятельного идиота — любимая у Итана, он в ней неподражаемо искреннен. Презрение смягчается на глазах. Видимо, мистер Рен по натуре не злой человек.  
— Шоколадное. Сливочное у них не очень.  
Официант суетится, приводя в порядок стол. Три минуты — и пятен как не было, а перед Реном — вазочка с шоколадным мороженым. Рюкзак Итана тоже аккуратно перемещен, как и бутылка пива. Вышколенная обслуга — первейшее дело. Хороший ресторанчик. Надо запомнить.  
Расспросить или сразу дать лекарства? Хороший вопрос. Итан склоняется к разговору — сегодня жарко, он любит жару. И болтать — тоже.  
На терасе пахнет сахарной ватой и выпечкой. Откуда-то доносится французская шансоньетка начала века.  
Вопрос: что будет, если познакомиться в ресторанчике с приятным незнакомцем, уронившим твое мороженое? Ответ: ничего хорошего. Вообще чушь это все, про случайные знакомства. Они не бывают случайными.  
— Я вот смотрю на вас, и думаю что промахнулся с пивом. В такую жару надо есть мороженое.  
Рен снова дергает уголком рта. Губы у него чуть скошены, такими улыбаться неудобно. А глаза — светлые, чуть навыкате. Без очков, наверное, ему лучше.  
— В такую погоду алкоголь утежеляет, мистер…  
— Итан. Меня зовут Итан.  
— Гарольд.  
— Очень приятно познакомиться, — сладко улыбается Хант. Ему действительно приятно. Мистер Гарольд Рен, подозревается в совершении хакерских атак на правительственные объекты, содействии террористам и наркоторговцам, а так же в феноменальном сокрытии личной информации. Чего уж тут неприятного. Сейчас Итан закажет себе мороженого, они славно поговорят, а потом…  
Никакого «потом». Итан сидит лицом ко входу на террасу и первым замечает группу весьма недружелюбных людей в одинаковых костюмах. Они очень похожи на разозленных членов итальянского мафиозного клана. Итан вздыхает. Он не слишком любит итальянскую мафию — они шумные, грязно работают и постоянно попадаются на пути. Года через два оперативной работы ты просто не в состоянии понять — они пришли за тобой или за тем, кого ты пасешь?  
Хотя какая разница?  
— Скажи, Гарольд, — он снова улыбается и сдвигает на лоб любимые темные очки. — Это твоя итальянская мафия или моя итальянская мафия?  
Судя по тому, как Гарольд вздрагивает, мафия его.  
— П-простите?  
Итан невежливо тычет пальцем ему за спину, где типы в костюмах, агрессивно размахивая руками, расспрашивают официанта. Гарольд оглядывается и становится на порядок бледнее.  
— Окей, будем считать, что она общая. Поехали.  
Итан встает, берет рюкзак, тянет Гарольда за край рукава и ретируется с террасы — тихо и мирно. Минивэн Итана припаркован рядом, так что вскочить туда — дело одной минуты. Гарольд понятливо залезает на пассажирское сидение и судорожно дергает ремень безопасности. Это он правильно. Молодец.  
Вопрос: как итальянская мафия реагирует на ушедших из-под носа агента и хакера? Ответ: хреново. Итан даже не сомневается, что за ними хвост. Проблема в том, что ему нужно, очень нужно допросить Гарольда, принять важное решение и не угробить себя самого. Желательно также не устроить большой переполох. Для справки — вырезать часть ударного подразделения одного из мафиозных кланов очень подходит под определение большого переполоха. Вот же черт.  
Итан любит Техас за дороги. Такое ощущение, что эти развязки рисовали под кислотой. Впрочем, Ханта устраивает. Гарольд сидит рядом, вцепившись в ремень до белых пальцев. И молчит.  
— Зачем ты с ними связался? — интересуется Итан, ныряя обратно в кабину после пару выпущенных назад пуль. — Финансирования не хватало?  
— Это не я, — буркает Гарольд.  
— Значит, Ингрэм? Ребята, вы в дерьме.  
— Я догадался. Послушайте, я не совсем…  
Итан закладывает крутой вираж, шины взвизгивают, машину почти опрокидывает набок, но в поворот они вписываются безупречно.  
— Давай потом обсудим разногласия, а? У нас на хвосте две машины, под завязку набитые очень злыми итальянцами.  
Гарольд что-то напряженно обдумывает. Самое то в такой ситуации. Итан снова высовывается из окна и посылает пару пуль в несущийся следом седан. Удается снести зеркало заднего вида — впечатляюще, но ни хрена не эффективно. Вопрос: почему, когда ты получаешь очень простое и скучное задание, то рано или поздно обнаруживаешь, что вляпался по уши? Ответ: потому что ты Итан Хант.  
В машине воняет жженой резиной. Гарольд поправляет очки и говорит:  
— Через три мили будет поворот. Нам надо доехать до него первыми.  
— И что? — интересуется Итан.  
— И тогда мы можем добраться до маленького дома на дне лощины. Часа через полтора. Там есть удобная развязка, чтобы спутать следы.  
Итан уважительно кивает и мысленно поздравляет себя с победой. Метод завоевывания доверия имени Итана Ханта — минивэн, шоссе и итальянцы. Взболтать, но не смешивать.  
— Есть, сэр, — говорит он и выворачивает руль.

Дом оказывается маленьким и обманчиво-ветхим. Хитро спрятанный за кустистыми зарослями, с дороги он не виден. Щурится подслеповатыми окнами, у двери болтается потемневший от времени медный колокольчик, во дворе преет куча позапрошлогодних листьев. Пахнет горько и пряно, сухой травой и жаркой пылью.  
— Здесь все есть — и электричество, и сеть, — рапортует Гарольд, выбираясь из машины. Он запыхался, очки сползли на нос между второй и третьей развязкой. Итан шарит под сиденьем, вынимает бутылку воды и кидает ему.  
— На, освежись, а то смотреть больно.  
Гарольд послушно отпивает несколько глотков.  
Они достают ключи из ржавого почтового ящика, заросшего, как нарочно, колючками, и пробираются внутрь.  
Конечно, это не патентованная конспиративная квартира, но и не сарай в чистом поле. Узкая кухня, дверь в комнату. Пыльные занавески на окнах, давно почившая герань в горшке, старый шкаф, стол, накрытый допотопной скатертью с кружавчиками, широкая низкая кровать — обстановка начала века. Выделяется только аккуратная электроплитка, которую Гарольд достает из-под шкафа и подключает в замаскированную розетку. В кухонном шкафу — сковорода, пара кастрюль, чашки, ложки, тарелки — все как надо.  
— Для себя старался? — интересуется Итан.  
Гарольд неопределенно ведет плечами. Итан считает, что это означает согласие. Вот и чудно.  
— Сядь, — советует он.  
Гарольд послушно опускается на постель, жмурится и сдергивает с себя очки.  
— Что-то я себя неважно чувствую, — говорит он.  
Итан подвигает себе стул и садится напротив.  
— Скажи мне, дорогой, как ты провел последнюю неделю?  
На Гарольда экстази действует благотворно. По крайней мере, по внешним проявлениям. Разглаживаются преждевременные морщинки вокруг глаз — следы постоянного сосредоточения. Опускаются и расслабляются плечи. Губы разъезжаются в нормальной человеческой улыбке.  
«Симпатичный, — думает Итан. — Только глаза прозрачные. Впрочем, это его не портит».  
— Ты подмешал мне что-то в воду, — заторможенно говорит Гарольд и пытается обидеться. Правда, после экстази это получается не у всех. — Сукин сын.  
— Есть такое дело, — улыбается Итан. — Но сам посуди, мне надо тебя допросить, а ты у нас такой скрытный. Тебе о чем-нибудь говорит название «Альпеншток»?  
— Пошел ты … — все еще пытается обидеться Гарольд.  
— Извини, у меня сегодня другая программа. Ты писал что-то для «Альпенштока»?  
— Да что ты привязался? — голос Рена плывет, станговится пьяным и развязным. — Не знаю я никакого «Как-его-там Штока».  
— А с итальянцами что не поделили?  
— Нейтан взял ссуду. Я говорил, что это глупо. Но он не послушал.  
Отлично. Есть контакт. Еще пятнадцать минут Итан проводит, совершенствуя свою технику допроса и проверяя интуицию. И то и другое — выше всяких похвал. Гарольд Рен совершенно не имеет отношения к талантливому хакеру, который специализируется на защите информации. Зато у него много других достоинств, и вот это уже интересно. Впрочем, о другом он особенно не спрашивает, помятуя о перспективах. Обмякшего Гарольда он укладывает на кровать, не слушая протесты и ругань.  
— Выспись. Тебе еще сушняк переживать.  
Гарольд бормочет очередную вариацию на тему «а пошел ты» и отключается. У Итана уходит полтора часа, чтобы найти в шкафу консервы, поесть и улечься спать рядом, перед этим проверив периметр. На счет собственной безопасности он не беспокоится. Глупый на месте Гарольда попробует бежать, умный останется, очень умный — перережет Итану глотку и скроется с его оборудованием. Но на очень умного Гарольд не похож. 

***

Утром Итан просыпается первый и идет готовить завтрак. При желании из консервов многое можно сотворить. Гарольд спит, у него на щеке след от подушки и волосы точно корова языком прилизала. Забавный.  
У Итана существует четкое деление всего населения земли на гражданских и замешанных. Гражданские его не интересуют. Замешанные — весьма. В эту категорию он относит маму и дядю, родную Контору, ЦРУ, тех, за кем гоняется ЦРУ и всех, кто знает истинное положение дел в богоспасаемой Америке. Когда он неделю собирал информацию на Гарольда Рена, он еще не задумывался, зачем он это делает. Интуиция такая штука…  
Вопрос: если в последнем задании выжить тебе помогли лишь интуиция и наглость, стоит ли полагаться на логику в дальнейшем? Ответ: нахер логику.  
Итан балансирует на хрупком шарике, подвешен на тонкой проволоке, чувствует пальцами ног ненадежную веревку, натянутую над пропастью. Недреманное око Конторы рассматривает его сейчас со всех сторон — не слетел ли с катушек агент Хант, вскрывший ЦРУ с помощью херпоймичего и харизмы? Не запросится ли на свободу? Будто в этом мире вообще существует свобода. «Пошли бы все» — думает агент Хант. Пусть и Контора, и ЦРУ и даже господин Президент катятся в задницу, а Итан с этих пор будет жить и работать, как захочет. А кому не нравится — пусть перейдет на другую сторону улицы.  
«Боже, парень, да тебя сорвало, — уверен тихий разумный голосок в углу сознания. Капитально так». И что? Главное — не сорваться на Гарольде Рене, который не имеет ничего общего с поганцем, написавшим такую защитную программу, об которую все штатные хакеры сломали уже зубы до последнего клыка. Гарольд Рен — прикольный парень. Особенно под экстази.  
После завтрака Итан раскрывает ноутбук и принимается бодаться с защитой. Опять. Надо же чем-то заняться — в последнее время он не может просто сидеть на одном месте. А итальянцы наверняка еще не потеряли след. Что б ему провалиться, этому Ингрэму, с его гениальными решениями, финансист, мать его.  
Гарольд поднимается через четверть часа. Идет к раковине, педантично осматривает себя в зеркало. Долго буравит затылок Итана взглядом. Вероятно, вспоминает, что вчера Хант поступил по-джентльменски и лишнего не спросил. Потом возится с банками и тарелками. Потом подходит, нависает над плечом Итана, смотрит в экран и легонько пихает его в плечо, сгоняя со стула.  
— Подвинься.  
Итан послушно двигается. Гарольд, видимо, не нашел другого способа поблагодарить. В общем, он прав. О чем тут разговаривать, если ты скрываешь всю информацию о себе, вчера тебя спас чувак, страшно похожий на агента ЦРУ, а будущее туманно и удивительно?  
Гарольд набирает команды быстро, а глаза за стеклам очков считывают информацию, как портативный сканер. Пальцы летают по клавиатуре с бешеной скоростью. Каждый человек прекрасен, когда занимается своим делом. Гарольд сейчас очень красив — и тонкие губы, которые иногда раздвигает быстрая улыбка, и темная челка, падающая на лоб, и прозрачные глаза-омуты, в которых черти штабелями до самого дна.  
— А ты крут, — мурлычет Итан ему на ухо. — Очень крут. Я бы взял тебя… техником.  
Гарольд только фыркает, явно не впечатлившись перспективой.  
— Увольте, мистер Хант. Я терпеть не могу насилие, особенно с применением оружия.  
— Итан. И отношение к оружию зависит от того, с какой стороны от него ты находишься. И еще — от умения.  
— Я умею обращаться с пистолетом.  
— Ни хрена ты не умеешь, — Итан улыбается, следя за аккуратными строчками программного кода. Не тех ребят берут в Лэнгли, ох не тех. — Но, если хочешь, я могу тебя научить.  
Гарольд еще раз фыркает и поворачивает голову. Взгляд у него насмешливый, губы улыбаются, а пальцы подрагивают, зависнув над клавишами.  
— Это самый дешевый подкат, который я когда-либо видел. _Итан_.  
Собственно, а почему нет?  
— Научи меня дорогому.  
— Зачем? — Рен опять поворачивается к экрану. — У полевых агентов не бывает личной жизни.  
— У разыскиваемых хакеров — тоже.  
— Я считаю, что с таким образом жизни не следует заводить личные отношения. Стоит вообще минимизировать контакты.  
— А я считаю, что нужно иметь их как можно больше — вдруг повезет?  
Код на экране перекрывает сообщение об ошибке. Гарольд тихо чертыхается и трет рукой лицо.  
— Где ты это добыл?  
Итан придвигает себе стул — стоять ему надоело.  
— Очень талантливый парень, работает на группу «Альпеншток». Смешные ребята, начинали как перевозчики оружия под видом туристической компании, разрослись в целый клан. У них все мало-мальски важные данные зашифрованы этим молодчиком. А он индивидуалист, типа тебя, даже прозвища нет.  
Гарольд стаскивает с носа очки, протирает полой рубашки. Смотрит испытующе.  
— Поэтому ты подумал, что он — это я?  
— Нет, я уже знал, что он — это не ты. Надо было просто удостовериться.  
— Тогда зачем?  
Итан пожимает плечами.  
— Если бы я высказал свои сомнения начальству, под тебя начал бы копать не только я, но и штатные аналитики. Поверь, очень сложно спрятаться от штатных аналитиков, которым дали команду «взять». Через недельку отдыхал бы в камере, просто на всякий случай, а вашу чудную компанию разобрали бы по кирпичику проверками. Потом, может, сложили бы обратно.  
— Ты неправильно пугаешь, Итан. Мне не страшно.  
— А кто тебе сказал, что я пугаю?  
Итан обаятельно скалится. Говорят, у него красивая улыбка, располагающая. Сам он уже не уверен — слишком часто использует оскал к месту и не к месту.  
— Мне стало интересно, кто такой Гарольд Рен, который на самом деле никакой не Рен и даже не Финч, и тем более не Партридж. Это какой-то шифр, кстати, или ты на досуге разводишь пернатых?  
По идее, Гарольд должен был бледнеть, зеленеть и трястись от страха. При его уровне паранойи — легко. Но почему-то не трясется. Качает головой, отвечает — нет, мол, не шифр. Просто так удобнее.  
Итану нравится Гарольд. Очень. Странно — последние три месяца ему никто не нравится. Вероятно, сказывается то, что как раз три месяца назад он угробил любимую женщину практически своими руками. И еще с тем, что ему ужасно не хочется прекращать что-то делать и оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. Рефлексия никогда не была его сильной стороной.  
— У тебя тут одни консервы. Съездим за продуктами?  
— А разве нас не ждут у первого же поворота?  
Итан с удовольствием откидывается на спинку стула.  
— Ждут. Но во-первых, до супермаркета дорога прямая, поворотов там нет. А во-вторых, нам тут еще минимум два дня надо будет посидеть. А консервированные бобы — не предел мечтаний. У тебя есть одежда на смену?

Гарольд из тех людей, которые легко конструируют новый образ. В джинсах и футболке он выглядит даже ниже ростом.  
— Очки сними, — советует Итан. — Судя по досье, у тебя не такое уж плохое зрение.  
Минивэн встречает их поцарапанным боком и следом от пули. Не замечая скептического взгляда Гарольда, Итан открывает заднюю дверь, залезает в кузов и скидывает до земли две металлические «рельсы». А потом выкатывает байк.  
Пижонство это — ездить с мотоциклом. Но до чего удобно в таких случаях.  
— Лови, — блестящий шлем отправляется в руки Гарольду.  
Вопрос: логично ли выезжать за продуктами на красивом мотоцикле, если тебя ищет мафия? Ответ: разумеется, нет. Но вы бы видели этот байк!  
Они несутся, как сумасшедшие, потому что на таком транспорте нельзя ездить медленно. У Итана закладывает уши от шума ветра, руки Гарольда вцепляются в его талию намертво, от общего идиотизма ситуации кружится голова. Хорошо. Очень. Его постепенно отпускает. Муторное напряжение в котором смешались предательство, взлом ЦРУ, обман, убийство, горящий вертолет в тоннеле под Ла-Маншем — отпускает. Интуиция мудрее логики. Такие сказки себе рассказывал, когда собирался в Техас. А на самом деле хотелось не куда, а откуда. Уехать, исчезнуть, раствориться. Чтобы не пялиться ночами в потолок и не думать — жалко, тревожно трусливо — пожалуйста, пожалуйста, можно я не буду этого помнить? Потому что помнить — надо. Жизненный опыт с потолка не падает. А теперь — хорошо. Теперь можно вспомнить рассказанные себе сказки и подумать, что они были вполне ничего. Что-то можно даже осуществить. Не забыть только сказать спасибо спонсору нынешней эйфории.  
Они покупают ингредиенты ужина, немного запаса и четыре бутылки хереса, паршивость которого видна невооруженным взглядом. Итану нравится аляповатая этикетка с красной птицей. В общем, какая разница?  
Хант становится к плите и твердо обещает превзойти сам себя. Гарольд усмехается и идет к лаптопу, но запахи скоро сманивают его, не дают сосредоточиться на работе. Сервируют ужин по общему согласию, прямо на полу.  
— Твое здоровье, — Итан поднимает бокал и отодвигает тарелку. — Не волнуйся, не отравлено.  
Гарольд нюхает херес и морщит нос. Отпивает из бокала и морщится еще сильнее, но молчит. Итану почему-то кажется, что привычка к дорогому алкоголю у него недавняя, но уже прочная. Наверное, правильно кажется — сам вырос не во дворце, знакомые гримасы.  
— Ну так что? — спрашивает Гарольд. — Ты всех перед арестом поишь дешевым хересом?  
Итан смеется — совершенно искренне.  
— Никого. Расслабься, ты же сам понимаешь, что я не буду тебя сдавать.  
В окна через занавески просачивается пыльный свет — уже оранжевый, вечерний. Пахнет теплой едой и пылью, и старой бумагой. У Гарольда без очков очень странные глаза.  
— И почему же?  
— Потому что в мире очень много людей, которые говорят, что делать. И слишком мало тех, которые делают. Пей свой херес.  
Гарольд послушно делает глоток, Итан не отстает, и вечер продолжается. Херес дерет горло — все же страшно дешевая гадость. Зато пристойно дает по голове.  
В жизни Итана было много таких вечеров, но этот все равно лучше прежних. Потому что прошлое не возвращается.  
— Ты до восемнадцати не попадался ЦРУ, — говорит Хант доверительно. — А потом тебя все-таки задело. Я даже протоколы допросов видел.  
— Впечатлило? — Гарольд залпом допивает свою порцию и подливает еще.  
— Не то слово. Но я склонен больше доверять тебе, чем коллегам. Это ужасно выгодно — иметь друга вне системы. Спина к спине у мачты и все такое.  
— Ты уверен, что у меня еще будут проблемы с ЦРУ?  
Итан улыбается, перебирается ближе и садится напротив Гарольда, едва не придавливая ноги.  
— О да, Гарольд, — говорит он. — Ты скрываешь свое имя, свою роль в компании друга, свою биографию, даже место рождения. У тебя будут проблемы. С ЦРУ. Но не со мной.  
Светлые глаза от выпитого становятся совсем прозрачными, а взгляд — трезвый, как стекло.  
— Хороший метод вербовки.  
— Не метод, — выдыхает Итан. — Приятный бонус.  
И запечатывает чужой рот поцелуем.  
Вопрос: как провести время с приятным человеком, если впереди еще сутки, а позвоночник ноет от невозможности усидеть в четырех стенах. Ответ: пьяный секс еще никогда не подводил.  
Гарольд кладет раскрытую ладонь ему на лопатку, поглаживает, мнет губами губы и тихо дышит. Итан вслепую целует его шею, ключицы.  
— Вынужден предупредить, мистер Хант, — доносится сверху. — Я не сплю с секретными агентами.  
— Ну что ты, — смеется Итан. — Что ты, Гарольд. Какой же я секретный? К тому же — кто собирается спать?  
А дальше — просто. Вести раскрытыми губами по шее, стягивать футболку. Гладить плечи — кожа очень мягкая, у самого Итана давно обветрилась, погрубела. Сильные пальцы обхватывают затылок, тянут вперед. Гарольд, видимо, любит целоваться. И отлично.  
Секс — отличный способ расслабиться. Итан обнимает — и его руки расслабляются, нежно скользят по чужой груди, обводя ребра. Рук словно нет, они как крылья, как мягкие перья, скользят, перебирают, трогают. Он вбирает губами сосок, и сложно удержать голову — она клонится вперед и вбок, чужой стон держит на плаву, не дает уронить себя в темную муть полного умиротворения. Они лежат на полу, чужое сердце можно почувствовать — упругие ритмичные удары, это завораживает. Закинуть ногу на бедро и чуть не стонать от удовольствия, от свободы, от того, что вяжущее напряжение покинуло мышцы. Гарольд стаскивает с него рубашку, расстегивает на ощупь ремень. Итан перехватывает руку, целует пальцы — это так приятно, никто не понимает, а это ужасно приятно.  
Жарко, воздух плавится, Гарольд тянет губами за мочку уха, а Итан смыкает пальцы на его члене, сжимает, гладит, утыкаясь губами в шею. Чужая рука так же лежит на лопатке, держит, не отпускает, они вздыхают в унисон. В этой позе неудобно, но они приспосабливаются, лежат друг на друге, упираясь коленями и локтями, неловко вывернув руки. Итан тяжело дышит, потому что Гарольд нашел нужный ритм, и теперь все вокруг покачивается в такт, раскручивается дымной спиралью, туманной линией в пыльном воздухе. Рука на шее наливается теплым жаром, удерживает, сжимает, и почему-то это резче и ярче чем пальцы, ласкающие член — заставляет задохнуться. Он дергает рукой быстрее, кусает подставленную шею, слышит едва слышный резкий выдох и, чувствуя влагу на пальцах, проваливается сам.  
Через минуту они перебираются на кровать, захватив бутылку хереса. Он все так же дерет горло, но отказываться дураков нет.

— И ты будешь с ними работать?  
Гарольд лежит, разглядывает мутные полосы утреннего света, которые просачиваются через окно.  
— Буду, — отвечает Итан.  
Они валяются на кровати, рядом, еле прикрытые одеялом. Им, наверное, хорошо. Итану — точно. На счет Гарольда он почти уверен — все-таки «почти».  
— Они тебя подставили.  
У Гарольда удивительно точно получается формулировать то, что Итан пытался выстрадать эти сраные три месяца. Полезное умение.  
— Еще как. Но это специфика работы. Умный просто подстрахуется.  
— Умный вообще не будет работать в таких условиях.  
Итан смеется, переворачивается на живот.  
— Через двадцать лет, Гарольд, ты окончательно переселишь свое тело в костюмы-тройки. Будешь респектабелен до отвращения, а речь твою можно будет публиковать сразу, без чистки. Я вижу задатки.  
Рен хмыкает.  
— А ты?  
— А я буду столь же прекрасен, конечно. Напишешь мне программу дешифровки для этого поганца?  
— Напишу. Итан, ты ехал сюда чтобы завербовать себе помощника? Откуда ты знал, что я не откажу?  
Итан улыбается и качает головой. Он сам не знает, зачем ехал. А возможность отказа… Нет. Гарольд — хороший человек. Такие не отказывают.  
Через пять минут Гарольд забудет об этом вопросе. В конце концов, у них две бутылки хереса и один день до старта.


	3. Про мистера Риза и разницу подходов. 2014 год

Риз видит это сразу, как только преодолевает первую ступеньку. Приостанавливается, внимательно рассматривает, словно арт-объект на выставке. Куртка. Кожаная куртка, перекинутая через перила. Явно хорошего качества, не ширпотреб. Мужская.  
— Ну и? — спрашивает Риз негромко.  
Куртка молчит. В целом, вопрос адресован не ей, а Гарольду, который оставил это сообщение. Ну, то есть куртка не гарольдова, но сообщение… Перевод на человеческий язык звучал бы примерно так: «Мистер Риз, в данный момент у меня в гостях находится хозяин этой куртки (надеюсь, вы уже определили, что он не чурается оружия и может позволить себе качественные вещи), и я не против вашего знакомства. Даже хотел бы этого. Прошу вас, это важно».  
Что вы знаете о том, какова жизнь с Гарольдом Финчем? Ничего. Риз не жалуется. Риз приспособился. 

***

_Итан Хант сидит напротив и улыбается. Итану, кажется, еще никогда не говорили, что у него самая фальшивая и самая обаятельная улыбка на свете. Как это сочетается в одном оскале, Гарольд понятия не имеет. Но факт есть факт. И он пока не решил, как к нему относиться. Как относиться к Ханту — тоже пока неясно._  
 _— Привет, — говорит Итан._  
 _Гарольд кивает. Есть несколько вариантов. Предложить мистеру Ханту убираться — например. Правда, по улыбке мистера Ханта ясно, что он не уберется._  
 _— Да ладно тебе, — говорит Итан. — У меня есть херес._  
 _При взгляде на знакомую этикетку с птицей, Гарольд сдается и фыркает._  
 _— Не поверишь, как тяжело достать по-настоящему паршивый херес._

_Потом, когда Итан целует его в полумраке гостиной, Гарольд только мысленно вздыхает — к этому шло._  
 _— Все еще придерживаешься теории относительно частоты личных контактов? — спрашивает он, запуская пальцы в отросшие волосы._  
 _— Мгм, — мычит Итан ему в шею. — А что?_  
 _— Ничего._  
 _И ведь действительно — ничего._  
 _Валяясь на постели, они обсуждают киберворов, последние политические новости и некоторые спорные моменты в творчестве Азимова._  
 _— Мы так и не поймали того гаденыша, — говорит Итан и тянется за бутылкой. — Но за программу спасибо._  
 _— Пожалуйста, — Гарольд стаскивает с тумбочки очки и водружает на нос. — Я думал, ты будешь приходить только в случае неимоверно смертельной опасности._  
 _— О, дорогой, — Итан растягивает губы в ухмылке. — Вся моя жизнь — неимоверно смертельная опасность._  
 _Гарольд зевает._  
 _— Это еще что такое? Не забудьте, мистер Рен, вы не спите с секретными агентами._  
 _Уходя, он пижонским жестом водружает очки на лоб и говорит «еще увидимся». Нейтан, увидев Гарольда на следующее утро, прищуривается и спрашивает, не завел ли тот роман. Гарольд смеется. Влюбиться в Итана Ханта? Упаси Господь все население планеты Земля._  
 _В следующий раз Гарольд сотворяет им закрытый канал связи и вкладывает туда все свое умение_.

***

Медведь дергает поводок и весело стучит когтями по полу. Стук и шаги наверняка слышны в маленькой «гостиной» Гарольда. Тем не менее, когда Риз выворачивает из-за угла, голоса не делаются тише.  
— Зеленый чай и пончики. Это старость, Птичка.  
Голос задорный, интонации дразнят и смеются. И… он серьезно назвал Финча «птичкой»?  
— Ты просто никогда не удосуживался узнать мои вкусы, — а Гарольд не обижен, даже сердечен.  
— Я знаю о твоих вкусах все, что мне нужно знать. А херес — это традиция. Ты же любишь традиции?  
Херес. Бутылку из-под хереса Медведь выкатил из-за стеллажей три месяца назад. Паршивый был херес, откровенно говоря. С красной птицей на этикетке. Вероятно, это тоже было сообщение. Что-то вроде: «если вы заметили, мистер Риз, то у меня бывают гости, о которых я пока не хочу вам рассказывать. Прошу прощения». Хорошо, когда у вас друг — параноик. При условии, что вы сами — параноик, конечно.  
И вот оно — явление народу. Шоу говорит, Риз любит выпендриваться почем зря. Риз не любит. Но если можно сделать выход эффектным, то почему бы и нет? У каждого свои радости.  
В «гостиной» за столом сидят двое. Финч — на стуле, с безупречно прямой спиной, собранный и элегантный. На низком диванчике — гость. Мужчина, чуть младше Гарольда (может, конечно, просто так выглядит), каштановые волосы, широкая улыбка и черная рубашка.  
Гарольд поворачивается — всем корпусом, как обычно.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Риз.  
— Привет, Финч.  
Медведь, виляя хвостом, сначала тыкается в руку Гарольда, а потом устремляется к гостю. И тоже тыкается носом. Что ж за день такой, интересно — сплошные сюрпризы.  
— Привет, мой хороший, — гость чешет собаку между ушей и поднимает глаза на Риза. Взгляд у него цепкий. Профессиональный такой.  
Если бы Риз имел привычку разговаривать всем телом, как Гарольд, то он бы сейчас передал что-то вроде «что за хрень?» — одним движением плеча. Но он не умеет. А Гарольд молчит — и на невербальном уровне тоже.  
Немая сцена, что называется.  
— Джон, это мистер Хант. Мой давний друг.  
В голове у Риза понятия «Финч» и «давний друг» не сочетаются никак. То есть вообще.  
— Мистер Хант, это Джон Риз, мой коллега.  
Коллега, значит. Ага.  
Гость жмурится, встает со стула, пожимает руку. А потом улыбается — широко, дразняще.  
— Итан. Еще раз назовешь меня «мистер Хант», Гарольд, и я снова подсыплю тебе экстази. А мы же оба знаем, что бывает с тобой после экстази.  
Если бы у Риза был кофе, он бы подавился.  
Значит так. Тот самый агент Хант. Персонаж сказочки для агентов младшего возраста. Дескать, есть такое подразделение, занимающееся только невыполнимыми миссиями, а в том подразделении есть агент Итан Хант, и всех, кто подходит слишком близко, он ест на завтрак. А еще периодически его срывает с катушек, и все секретные службы носятся с дымящимися хвостами и ловят его по всей Америке. Риз вот как раз в такой облаве участвовал.  
Итан, мать его, Хант. Давний друг.  
Гарольд смотрит в сторону. Наверное, это означает: «ну а что?» Да ничего, Финч, ничего.  
Ризу остро хочется помотать головой и проснуться.  
— Я обещал Итану помочь ему кое с чем, — как ни в чем не бывало говорит Гарольд и снова начинает стучать по клавишам.  
По экрану монитор ползут строчки программы. Издевательски медленно ползут, надо сказать, а взгляд Ханта скоро протрет в Ризе дыру.  
Что вы знаете о неловких ситуациях? Да ничего.  
На несколько минут в комнате виснет мертвая тишина. Риз присаживается в кресло и хватает с тележки потрепанный том Желязны. 

***

_— Зачем ты здесь?_  
 _Бокал стоит куда дороже, чем неизменный херес в нем. Итан смотрит на крупные сицилийские звезды и улыбается._  
 _— По работе. А ты?_  
 _— Тоже._  
 _— Какие мы скучные, не находишь, Гарольд?_  
 _Гарольд не находит. Итан каталогизирован в его голове как некая частица глобального хаоса, без которой, как известно, нет настоящего порядка. Это когда он действительно верит, что подразделение «Миссия невыполнима» существует. В остальное время он считает Ханта опасным сумасшедшим со шпиономанией._  
 _Через три часа они идут по улице, вдыхая запах цветущей южной ночи. Еще через пять часов Гарольд садится на самолет._  
 _А первым Нью-Йоркским утром его будит сообщение._  
 _«В следующий раз херес за твой счет, caro»._

— Это он, — раздается через несколько минут.  
Риз поднимает голову — Гарольд все еще пялится в экран, а Итан нависает над его плечом.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Я — уверен, — о, сколько в голосе Финча усталого презрения к несведущим. Редко он себе это позволяет, если честно. Но если уж позволяет…  
— Чудно. Так и знал, что ты опознаешь эту сволочь.  
— Ты говорил про еще один фрагмент кода.  
— Да, я просто с собой тащить не стал, он на квартире с Уиллом. Хочешь — пойдем посмотрим.  
— Для стопроцентной уверенности…  
— Для стопроцентной уверенности, Птичка, тебе как до Луны. Она у тебя никогда не бывает стопроцентной.  
— Мои знания…  
— Позволяют тебе иногда быть полной задницей. А иногда — не быть.  
Как он так широко улыбается? Это, наверное, больно.  
У Ханта звонит телефон, он что-то коротко говорит в трубку и отключается.  
— Так ты едешь?  
Гарольд дергает плечом и поворачивается к Джону.  
В переводе это значит: «мистер Риз, было бы неплохо, если бы вы поехали с нами».  
— Надеюсь, твоя квартира — не штаб секретной службы.  
— Ну что ты, Гарольд, — смешливо тянет Хант. — Какой же я секретный. Годы не те. Поехали.

 

_«Эй, птичка»_  
 _«Внимательно тебя слушаю»_  
 _«Надеюсь, ты в порядке»_  
 _«В полном»_  
 _«Тогда до встречи»_

_— Ого, — тянет Итан, рассматривая серверную. — Надо было все-таки взять тебя техником._  
 _Гарольд польщенно улыбается. Ему хочется разделить идею с кем-то еще, кроме Нейтана, тем более, что Нейтан не в восторге от самой идеи._  
 _В общем, Итан тоже._  
 _— Ты собираешься отдать это властям? — и он серьезен._  
 _— Ну я в любом случае не могу оставить Машину себе. Власти с самого начала знали, что я собираюсь строить._  
 _— Понимаю._  
 _У Ханта тяжелый взгляд. И нечитаемое выражение лица._  
 _— Просто будь осторожен, — говорит он. — На всякий случай._

 

У Джона никогда не получалось поверить в то, что прошлое Гарольда — дело самого Гарольда. Он старался. Повторял, как мантру, — личное пространство, уважение, приватность. Три кита Гарольда Финча, прошу любить и жаловать.  
Дохлый номер. Не лезть самому — выучился, но не интересоваться уже не получалось.  
Теперь он думает, что, наверное, надо было интересоваться интенсивнее.  
Едут, не сговариваясь, на машине Итана. Риз устраивается рядом с водителем а Гарольду по молчаливому согласию отдают заднее сидение. Тот не возражает. Похоже, никто не тяготится тишиной.  
Какая-то очень детская обида — значит, этому можно виться вокруг, с треском ломать забор, ограждающий личное пространство, улыбаться так, что это почти неприлично. Итану — можно. Интересно, чем он это заслужил.  
Да вы, мистер Риз, ревнуете. Не стыдно?  
Ни капли.  
Хант смотрит в зеркало заднего вида и хмурится.  
— Гарольд, — негромко зовет он. — Я надеюсь, ты завязал с мафией?  
Финч недоуменно распахивает глаза — Риз видит в отражении.  
— Могу я узнать, чем вызван этот вопрос?  
— Да так, — скалится Итан. — За нами едет броневик.  
С этими словами он выворачивает руль и все становится куда интереснее.

***

_— Тоже собираешься в отставку?_  
 _Бокалы стоят на полу, Итан развалился на диване — говорит, растянул лодыжку, катаясь на горных лыжах. Если бы вранье было олимпийским видом спорта, Гарольд знал бы, кого отправить в сборную страны._  
 _— Я собираюсь жениться, а не бросить дела. Технически я уже четвертый год в отставке._  
 _— Она милая, я тебя поздравляю._  
 _— Ты мне это каждый раз говоришь._  
 _— Вдруг ты забудешь._  
 _Итан совершенно искренен. И в поздравлениях, и в стремлении закончить со своей работой. Гарольд уверен, что Хант не продержится и месяца. Итан уверен, что Гарольд продержится всю жизнь, но пожалеет. И оба они молчат. Наверное, именно поэтому им хорошо вместе._  
 _— Солидные семейные люди, — тянет Итан. — Я уже даже видел у тебя костюм-тройку. Не забывай позволять себе плебейские барбекю, чтоб я мог туда приезжать._  
 _Гарольд смотрит на бутылку хереса и пытается прогнать дурные предчувствия._

***

На повороте из Риза едва не выбивает весь дух — ремни у Итана жестковаты. Броневик не отстает, правда, и огонь никто открывать не спешит. Зато в хвосте уже летят две патрульные машины. Дело дрянь.  
— По сюжету у меня должен быть припрятан дом у дороги, — весело орет Итан. — Но у меня его ни хрена нет!  
Машину трясет на очередном вираже, они разворачиваются через двойную сплошную, уши глохнут от возмущенных клаксонов. Итан вдавливает педаль в пол, и Риза снова душит ремнем.  
— Вылезай! — бросает он Ханту. — У меня есть идея.  
— Не на ходу, — откликается Итан и гонит к ближайшей подворотне.  
На замену уходит секунд пять, Риз хватается за руль, и машина снова срывается с места.  
Гарольд на заднем сидении молчит всю дорогу. И, в общем, это правильно — можно и язык прикусить. Но Риз предпочитает думать, что в переводе это значит: «как замечательно и быстро вы водите, мистер Риз».  
В эту квартирку он уже давно не заходил, хотя оборудовал ее где-то после года работы с Гарольдом. На всякий пожарный случай, который всегда внезапен.  
Машину он прогоняет через хитрую развязку и бросает у подворотни, Итана с Гарольдом заставляет пройти через два дома насквозь, взобраться почти под крышу, перелезть на соседнюю, а уже оттуда, с чердака, добраться до квартиры. Конечно, хлопотно, зато есть шанс.  
Гарольд к концу пути хромает сильнее обычного, но по-прежнему молчит.  
— А ты крут, — жизнерадостно замечает Итан, вваливаясь в квартиру. — Я бы тебя к себе взял.  
— Спасибо, я уже занят, — информирует Джон. Но комплимент ему все равно приятен.  
Гарольд оглядывает непритязательный интерьер и опускается на продавленный диван.  
— Может быть ты объяснишь, кем были наши ... попутчики, Итан?  
— Хозяева хакера, надо полагать, — отвечает Хант. — Придется немного посидеть здесь. Информацию я Уиллу подтвердил, через пару часов начнется операция, и они от нас отвлекутся.  
Финч кивает, а Риз сбегает на кухню.  
«Если подумать, — говорит он себе, снимая с полки банку с зеленым чаем. — То все это закономерно».  
Но наличие у Гарольда и Ханта общих воспоминаний бесит неимоверно. И даже несложно догадаться, какие это воспоминания.  
— Джон?  
Гарольд стоит в дверном проеме — усталый, в помятом костюме. Взгляд у него тоже усталый — как всегда.  
— Пей, — Риз ставит перед ним чашку с чаем. — Это сенча.  
Гарольд подозрительно нюхает напиток, удивленно распахивает глаза и берет чашку в ладони.  
— Ты держишь здесь зеленый чай?  
— Ну я же с тобой работаю. Гарольд, я не думал, что ты имеешь какие-то связи с ЦРУ.  
Финч вздыхает.  
— Итан работает не совсем на ЦРУ. И его сложно назвать лояльным. Мы познакомились в девяносто шестом. Тогда моя жизнь была… несколько иной.  
— Я думал, все твои старые знакомые считают тебя погибшим.  
— Он помогал мне скрываться. К тому же, он бы не поверил в мою смерть.  
Вот оно как. 

***

_«Нужна помощь»_  
 _«Птичка, ты серьезно?»_  
 _«Проверь новостные сводки. Нужна помощь»_  
 _«Понял. Скоро»_

_— Твою же мать… — выдыхает Итан, когда Гарольд встречает его на пороге библиотеки._  
 _«Я же говорил тебе — не вляпайся, придурок» — мог бы сказать Итан._  
 _«Я просил тебя быть осторожным» — и еще вот это._  
 _«Дентон Уикс — мудак из мудаков, и я тебе это говорил!» — и это тоже он мог бы сказать._  
 _Но не говорит. Вместо этого у Гарольда появляется врач и квартира._  
 _Хереса в этот раз нет, но обезболивающие хорошо помогают. От всего._

***

За окнами набежавшие тучи усердно изображают сумерки. У Гарольда оказывается с собой планшет, и он сидит, уткнувшись в экран, то и дело касаясь его пальцами. Сам Риз устроился на стуле с чашкой черного чая и потрепанным томиком, найденным в стенном шкафу. Хант на кухне так и не появляется, и Риз ему за это благодарен.  
— Это уже начинает напоминать традицию… — голос у Гарольда такой тихий, что первую секунду Джон не знает, это обращение или просто мысли вслух.  
— Что?  
— Погоня, убежище, разговор… Не обращай внимания. Я просто хотел сказать, что… ммм… разница подходов не делает мистера Ханта более эффективным.  
Риз коротко улыбается, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
— Мне иногда кажется, что ты умеешь читать мысли.  
— Для некоторых мыслей не нужно быть телепатом.  
Гарольд тоже дергает уголком рта, что в переводе означает, вероятно: «в каком-то смысле я нахожу ваши переживания милыми, мистер Риз. Но никогда вам этого не скажу».  
— Ну, может быть, мне выпал редкий шанс в чем-то изменить мой… подход?  
Джон не уверен, что имеет в виду задания. Совсем не уверен.  
Интересно, а Хант вообще спрашивает кого-то, прежде чем начать переть напролом со своим обаянием? Наверное нет.

***

 _— Взрывать Кремль. Это было… было… в твоем стиле._  
 _— За триумфальное возвращение! — Итан салютует бокалом и чуть не опрокидывается со стула. Он хромает, в уголках глаз прибавилось морщин, но в целом мистер Хант ослепителен, как и обещал._  
 _Дрянной херес дерет горло и жжет губы. Гарольд пьет с удовольствием. Причина номер один: он немного устал от себя самого. Причина номер два: от прошлого у него остались только Машина и Итан — из активных пользователей, если можно так выразиться. Причина номер три: с мистером Ризом так не… с мистером Ризом вообще не. Сложный случай._  
 _— Кстати, у тебя там под дверью скучает громила в идеальном костюме, — говорит Итан, наполняя бокалы. — Конкуренты?_  
 _— Коллега._  
 _— Оу. У тебя хороший вкус._  
 _Итан не спрашивает про дело, про Машину, про количество мониторов и доску в углу. Итану неинтересны его тайны. Благослови господи агента Ханта. Жизнь возвращается в нормальную колею_.

***

— Не хотел бы прерывать разговор, но мне пора.  
Хант заглядывает в кухню — уже в куртке.  
— Уилл дал сигнал, мне пора появляться. Кстати, он отследил номера того броневика — это действительно хозяева нашего хакера. Им сейчас точно не до вас.  
Гарольд кивает и поднимается со стула.  
— У меня тут заготовлена машина, — говорит Джон. — Так что мы доберемся.  
— Отлично, — Итан улыбается. — Еще увидимся. Спасибо за помощь!  
Хлопает дверь.  
До библиотеки они доезжают к вечеру, застряв в пробке из недовольно гудящих такси на мосту. Медведь радостно прыгает вокруг, приветствуя хозяев. Гарольд рассеянно чешет его за ухом и направляется к полкам, чтобы выудить что-нибудь почитать. Он любит иногда по вечерам сидеть в библиотеке и перелистывать страницы какого-нибудь раритета. Иногда Риз сидит рядом на низком диванчике с приятной книжкой или фильмом на планшете. Но сегодня…  
Когда его осторожно прижимают к полке, Гарольд на мгновение теряется и резко вздыхает. Движение ребер Риз чувствует отчетливо, близко.  
— Я решил попробовать кое-что из подхода мистера Ханта, — сообщает он.  
Гарольд осторожно поворачивается к нему лицом. И молчит. Кажется, в переводе это означает: «ну что же вы, мистер Риз?»  
Джон улыбается и наклоняется к его губам.  
Поцелуй теплый и тихий. Гарольд прикрывает глаза и кладет руку Джону на плечо. Рубашка под пиджаком приятно гладкая и скользит под пальцами. Зубы чувствительно прикусывают, заставляя вздохнуть и улыбнуться прямо в поцелуй. Уж в ком не подозревал агрессии… Шумный вздох.  
— Думаю, все за один раз применять рискованно, — шепчет Джон, не открывая глаз.  
— Я же говорил. Твой подход не делает тебя… ммм….  
Не делает, Гарольд, не делает. Задушенный вздох сменяется смешком. Риз предпочитает думать, что в переводе это означает: «хорошо», или «и еще один поцелуй пожалуйста», или «не убирай руку».  
По правде говоря, ему сойдет любой вариант.

***

Месяц спустя Итан Хант наблюдает за парочкой, выгуливающей овчарку. И улыбается. Как всегда.  
— Что смешного? — спрашивает мужчина, сидящий рядом с ним на деревянной лавочке.  
— Да так, Уилл, — Итан качает головой. — Ничего. Задумался о разнице подходов.  
Тем же вечером по закрытому каналу Гарольду прилетит:  
«Счастливого медового месяца, Птичка»  
Гарольд увидит, нахмурится, а потом улыбнется.  
В переводе это означает: «И тебе не скучать, Итан». А может: «Да иди ты». Или «Паршивый ты клоун, Хант».  
Кто знает.


End file.
